


In Sickness (and in Health)

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Hallucinates, Doctor Sexy M.D., Fainting, Feverish dean, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Sick Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Dean gets sick. Sam and Aaron take real good care of him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, so much love to the best rp partner to ever walk the face of the earth, JoJo. She makes this awesome.

Dean wakes up the next morning to the uncomfortable feeling of his stomach rolling. "Oh no..." He jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom. 

Sam blinks, suddenly feeling cold when Dean practically flies out of bed to the bathroom. "Dammit." He mutters. He rubs his eyes before getting up and following Dean to the bathroom. 

Dean barely makes it to the toilet in time. He drops to his knees and grips the toilet tightly as he proceeds to empty his stomach, shaking with each heave. 

Sam kneels down beside him, rubbing his back and making soothing noises. 

Once he's finished, Dean takes a minute, trying to catch his breath before standing slowly on shaky legs. "Fuck, I thought I was immune to whatever you had." He whines.

Sam supports him with an arm under his shoulders, shaking his head fondly. "Cmon De, back to bed." He helps Dean back to his room and down onto the bed, tucking him back in. "Let me go get some things, okay?" 

Dean sighs once he's back in bed, willingly submitting to Sam's gentle hands. He rolls onto his side in an attempt to get comfortable but he can't seem to find the right spot. 

Sam soothes him gently, helping him get settled. "Don't worry De, just give me a minute, okay?" He kisses Dean's forehead and leaves the room. 

Dean protests weakly, but his stomach distracts him. Sam comes back in a few minutes later. "Mom had to go, but she sent the ginger ale and crackers." Sam sets the things down on the nightstand. "She's calling the school to let them know we'll be absent."

"Absent?" Dean murmurs. He sits up, pushing the covers back and trying to blink away the dizziness. "I'm fine, I can still go to school..." He stands up shakily. 

Sam gives Dean a gentle shove, smiling fondly when Dean tips over and collapses back on the bed. "Yeah, no. You're staying right here Dean, even if I have to sit on you." 

Dean frowns from where he's sprawled out on his back. "But I feel fine! I'm not sick. I don't get sick, Sam."

Sam shakes his head. "Just keep telling yourself that. Cmon, just roll over and go to sleep, kay? You'll feel better. I'll be right here."

"Not sick." Dean mutters again for emphasis, but he rolls over all the same. He cradles his aching stomach with both hands and falls asleep. 

Sam shakes his head and goes to get a cool washcloth. Dean will have a fever soon, if he doesn't already. He smooths a hand over Dean's forehead and sure enough, he's definitely warming up. 

A bit later, Dean groans and shits, opening his eyes. "Sam..." His gaze is glassy and unfocused.

Sam's sitting crosslegged on the bed next to Dean, wiping his brothers face with a cool cloth. "Right here, De. Do you need something?" 

Dean hums and opens his eyes, frowning when he takes a good look at Sam. "Sammy, I didn't know you were half mermaid." He slurs, eyes widening.

Sam giggles quietly and discreetly turns on the voice recorder on his phone. He puts his phone down and wrings out the washcloth again before pullling the covers off Dean to wipe his entire body off. "What makes you say that?"

Dean frowns and looks down, pointing shakily at Sam's waist. "You have a mermaid tail! Why didn't you tell me? We have to get you to water!" 

"Hey, look De, I have water." Sam soothes. "I'll be okay." He runs the wet cloth over his legs and then lays it on Dean's forehead.

Dean calms down at that. "Am I a mermaid too, Sam?" He frowns at the washcloth, going almost cross eyed. 

"I don't know, De." Sam bites his lip. "We are related, so maybe. But I don't see a tail on you." He can't wait to tell Aaron. 

"Hmm..." Dean murmurs thoughtfully. He reaches out and runs a clumsy hand over Sam's legs, aka his tail. "You make a beautiful mermaid, Sammy." 

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks, humoring him. 

"Your tail is so..." Dean struggles for words, and his green eyes widen when he finally gets the right ones. "It's so colorful, a mix of blue...green...and brown." He smiles goofily. "Just like your eyes." 

"Thanks, De." Sam smiles fondly and rewets the washcloth. "Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"I like sleep." Dean yawns. He tries to sit up and kiss Sam but he can't so he settles for kissing Sam's palm. "Bye bye, Sammy. I love youu. You and your awesome tail." 

Sam smiles and leans down to kiss Dean's cheek. "I love you too, De. Sleep well." 

Dean hums and falls asleep with a goofy smile. He's still too warm but not as much as before. 

By the time Dean wakes up again two hours later, the fever seems to have broken. "S'mmy?" His whole body aches and he's still tired.

Sam's sitting next to Dean, leaning back against the headboard. He reaches out and runs a hand through Dean's hair. "Right here, De. How're you feeling?" 

Dean rolls over and wraps an arm around Sam's waist, pressing his face against Sam's thigh. "Tired. My stomach still hurts."

Sam keeps petting Dean's hair. "Well at least you're lucid now, you should have heard yourself earlier!" 

Dean frowns and blinks up at Sam. "What? I didn't say anything, did I?"

Sam smiles down at him. "You were going on about how I was a beautiful mermaid." 

Dean frowns and blushes. "Mermaid? You're messing with me, I never said that."

"Yeah you did!" Sam grins. "I'll prove it to you later." 

"Liar." Dean grumbles. "You have no way of proving that lie, bitch!" 

"You just keep telling yourself that." Sam pats Dean's shoulder. "Want any ginger ale?"

Dean grumbles against Sam's thigh but nods, sitting up slowly. Sam arranges the pillows so Dean can relax against the headboard and passes the ginger ale. "Got it? Don't drink too much."

Dean takes the cup and settles back against the headboard with a sigh. "Thanks Sammy." He takes a cautious sip and lays his head on his little brother's shoulder.

"No problem." Sam smiles and rests his cheek on Dean's hair. "Aaron texted earlier. I told him you were sick. He says he wants to come see you later but he wants to know if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course he can come." Dean hums with a tiny nod and kisses Sam's shoulder.

"Mkay." Sam hums and reaches for Dean's phone to text Aaron. "We thought it would be okay but he wanted to make sure."

Dean frowns slightly. "You don't think he's still upset at me about yesterday, do you?"

Sam shakes his head firmly. "If I'm not then he probably isn't either. I think he just wanted to give us space." He puts the phone down. "He'll be over right after school."

Dean bites his lip, not quite believing Sam but he eventually nods. "You're probably right." He sighs. "I'm just overthinking again."

Sam pats Dean's thigh. "You can ask him later, if you want. Wanna lay down and sleep more, or watch something?"

Dean shakes his head. "Don't wanna fall asleep again. Let's just watch something."

"Okay." Sam nods and reaches for the remote. He turns on the tv and starts flipping through the channels. 

Dean leans back and watches. A little noise slips past his lips when they hit a channel that's playing re-runs of Doctor Sexy M.D. 

Sam stops and looks over at Dean with a smirk. "Wanna watch this then?" He doesn't wait for an answer and puts the remote down.

Dean tries for casual. "I mean...If you want to. I wouldn't mind." He doesn't do a good job of masking his interest though.

Sam sees right through him, but chooses not to call him out. "Sure, I don't mind. You comfy?"

Dean bites his lip to keep from smiling and nods, sighing contentedly. "Mhm, now that you're here." He wiggles his eyebrows at Sam suggestively. 

Sam smacks him halfheartedly. "Nope. We are not going there. I'm not getting sick again. You just watch your show." He puts an arm around Dean and kisses his temple. 

Dean pouts, but the kiss placates him and he settles down, watching intently. 

 

A while later, the re-run ends. Dean's still sighing dreamily over the makeout scene in the elevator between Doctor Sexy and Doctor Piccolo. "He's so hot, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head fondly and makes no comment. "Want anything else, Dean?"

Dean looks over and nods toward the crackers. "I think I could stomach a few of those." 

Sam nods and reaches for the box. He opens it up and passes it to Dean. "Here, De."

"You're so good to me." Dean murmurs and grins. He kisses Sam's shoulder quickly before grabbing the crackers and nibbling on them. 

Sam pats Dean's thigh. "Love you too." 

Dean eats a few more crackers and takes another sip of ginger ale. His eyelids start drooping and he yawns. "I think I'm gonna take another nap..."

Sam eases him back down to lay on the bed with his head on Sam's lap. "Go ahead, De." He leans down and brushes a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Wake me up if Aaron gets here, kay?" Dean mutters and makes himself comfy on Sam's lap before falling asleep. 

"Okay, De." Sam whispers. He picks up his book from the nightstand and starts reading, his other hand playing with Dean's hair as the hours tick by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, sick Dean gets some nice lovin' ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a little late, but between school, family, and migraines I'm just glad I was able to get it up today!
> 
> Enjoy!

Two hours pass, and aside from random stirring in Sam's lap, Dean's still blissfully asleep. Sam's dozing, not quite asleep, just awake enough to be aware of his surroundings. 

After some time, the front door clicks open and Aaron comes up. "Hey sweetheart." He smiles, seeing Dean all sprawled out. 

"Hey, Aaron." Sam murmurs. 

Dean starts waking up then, blinking slowly at Sam. He doesn't realize Aaron's there. "Mmm..." He yawns, stretching across Sam's lap like a cat. 

Sam smiles down at him. "Hey De, we got company." 

Aaron comes closer and sits on the bed next to them. "Hey babe." He smiles down at Dean. 

Dean makes a confused noise at first but then smiles weakly when Aaron comes over. "Hi." 

Aaron leans in and kisses Sam before leaning down to kiss Dean, carefully close-mouthed. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Sam starts carding his fingers through Dean's hair, practically making him purr. "M'okay," Dean hums. "I still think I could've gone to school." 

Sam shakes his head. "Dude, you so could not have." He pulls his phone out with one hand, the other still in Dean's hair. "Listen to this." He grins and plays the recording of Dean talking about him being a mermaid. 

Dean's eyes narrow in suspicion when Sam pulls out his phone. As soon as the recording starts his eyes widen and he tries to grab the phone. "I can't believe you actually recorded that! Give that to me, asshole!" 

"Oh I did! I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise." Sam laughs and tosses his phone to Aaron who catches it and gets out of Dean's reach. Once there, he doubles over laughing.

"Nooo!" Dean tries to get up but ends up falling back on Sam's lap. He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Aaron and Sam. "Shut up, I don't even remember saying that crap!" 

Aaron finally manages to stop laughing and fiddles with Sam's phone a minute before setting it down. "Aw babe, don't be sore." 

Sam giggles, wrapping his arms around Dean. "Don't worry, your masculinity is safe with us, De."

Dean pouts, still grumbling as he lays against Sam's chest, head resting on his shoulder. "If you ever tell anyone about this," He glares at Aaron." I swear, your masculinity won't be there anymore. You too, bitch." He glares at Sam. 

Sam laughs. "Like you wouldn't have recorded me." 

"Of course not!" Dean turns and sticks his tongue out at Sam, like the mature older brother he really is. 

Sam shakes his head. "You waould have too!" 

Aaron chuckles softly. 

"I take it all back! You're not a pretty mermaid." Even thought Dean is embarrassed, he has to admit it's kind of funny. He bites his lip and turns to stick his tongue out at Aaron. "I'm the prettiest." 

Aaron bites his lip. "I decline to comment on that." 

Sam pretends to be offended. "Aw but De," He pouts. "No take backs allowed!"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Whatever, you know I'm the prettiest." He turns back to Sam. "I do take it back! Aaron's my mermaid now."

Aaron wrinkles his nose. "No, I Sammy has to be the mermaid. I don't have the build or the beauty for that." He winks at Sam, making him blush. 

"He did have a colorful tail now that I remember." Dean mutters with a dramatic sigh. "Finee. You'll be the centaur then. You look like you'd make a good centaur." 

Aaron and Sam both nod approvingly. "Then what are you De?" Sam asks. "Some kind of fairy?"

Dean thinks it over for a minute and shakes his head. "I'm obviously the brave knight! Destined to fall in love with mythical creatures." 

"Fits you perfectly." Sam giggles.

"I can see you feel better already!" Aaron grins. 

Dean smiles and chuckles at the silly turn their conversation took. "Yeah, I'm still kinda tired though and dizzy." 

"Want anymore ginger ale?" Sam asks. 

Aaron touches Dean's forehead but he's not feverish anymore.

"Thanks." Dean takes the cup when Sam hands it over and sighs. "I don't know, my vision just gets blurry every now and then."

Sam frowns. "You didn't hit your head anywhere, did you?" He gently touches Dean's head in different places, trying to see if it hurts at all. 

Dean lets Sam touch him and sighs, eyes falling closed at the gentle touches. "I don't think so. I just get dizzy sometimes..." 

"It's probably because he's sick." Aaron interjects. "That happens sometimes." Sam's slightly reassured but still worried.

"M'sure it's nothing, Sammy." Dean tries to reassure him and kisses his cheek. 

"Okay, De." Sam smiles and his eyes close at the tender kiss. 

Dean pulls back when his head spins again, frowning slightly. "I'm gonna..." He gets up and takes a step forward, pausing with a grimace as his stomach rolls. Before he can finish the sentence, his vision blurs and goes completely black as he collapses.

"Woah!" Only Aaron's lightening fast reflexes keep Dean's upper body from hitting the floor. "Help me out here, Sam." Dean's dead weight is too much for him to move alone.

Sam snaps out of his shocked stupor and together her and Aaron get Dean back onto the bed. Sam grabs the damp washcloth from earlier and wipes Dean's forehead.

Dean stirs a minute later. He blinks his eyes open with groan. "S'mmy?" He tries to say Sam's name but it doesn't come out clearly. 

"Dean?" Sam drops the washcloth and cradles Dean's face in his hands. "You okay?" Dean is laying on the bed with his head in Aaron's lap. 

Dean blinks and shakes his head a little, trying to clear away the black spots and slight disorientation. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Aaron touches his arm. "What did you need?"

"Hmm? I just wanted to wash the dizziness off my face." Dean frowns and looks around. "Did I pass out?" 

"Yeah." Sam huffs, smoothing the hair off Deans forehead. "You just crumbled to the floor. Fortunately Aaron caught you." He picks up the washcloth again. "Close your eyes." 

Dean obediently closes his eyes. The coolness of the washcloth makes him sigh. "Thanks for catching me, handsome." He peeks up at Aaron with a little smile. 

"No problem, sexy." Aaron pats his cheek. 

Sam smiles and sets the washcloth aside, reaching for the ginger ale. "You better have something to drink, you might be slightly dehydrated also." 

Dean hums absently and sits up slowly. He pauses when he gets dizzy, before sitting up all the way. He takes the ginger ale from Sam and drinks a small sip. 

Aaron puts a supporting arm around Dean as he drinks. Sam watches him carefully, not wanting a repeat of the fainting or throwing up. 

Dean hands the cup back to Sam with a small smile. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiles and puts the cup safe. Aaron helps Dean lay down on the pillows, scooting down to cuddle with him. 

Dean sighs contentedly as he's cuddled and smiles at Sam, patting the free space next to him. "C'mere."

Sam snuggles down and into Dean on the other side, sighing contentedly. Dean turns to him and kisses his chin, starting a little trail across his brothers jaw. 

Sam cracks an eye open. "What do you think you're doing?" He murmurs softly. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean hums, chuckling softly and continues kissing down Sam's neck. 

Sam huffs but doesn't make any real protest. "Just don't make me sick again." He subtly tilts his head back to expose his neck more. 

Dean snickers and presses one last, lingering kiss to Sam's neck before turning to Aaron. "Sammy doesn't appreciate my kisses." He pouts. 

Aaron pats his cheek. "Well if you brush your teeth he might be more amenable." He smiles and and brushes his thumb over deans mouth. 

Deans pout shifts to a small grin and nibbles on Aaron's thumb. "He should love my bad breath all the same." 

"I don't think it's your bad breath as much as your germs. You threw up babe, and that's kinda gross." Aaron shakes his head with an amused smile. 

"Exactly!" Sam nods with a little grin.

"You two are ganging up on me." Dean grumbles. "I'd kiss you even with a mouthful of germs!" He glares at Sam.

"And that's probably how you got sick!" Sam fires back.

Aaron laughs.

"You don't love me enough!" Dean pretends to wipe away tears. With a resigned sigh, he sits up. "Fine, I'll go."

Sam giggles at Dean's antics. "God, you're so dramatic."

"It's not dramatic, I'm just telling the truth!" The comment makes Sam roll his eyes.

Aaron sits up with him. "Hang on a sec, babe. I'm gonna go with you."

Dean shakes his head. "S'fine, I got it."

Aaron follows him anyway. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're acting like a mother hen." Dean rolls his eyes fondly but smiles at Aaron all the same as he starts brushing his teeth.

"Sorry." Aaron tenses and bites his lip. "Sorry. It's just...I've seen enough of the people I care about in hospital beds."

Dean pauses and locks eyes with Aaron in the mirror. He slowly spits and rinses and wipes his mouth before turning to his boyfriend. "Sammy's right. I'm a drama queen, and so was the part where I fainted." He puts his hands on Aaron's hips and draws him closer. "I'll be good as new tomorrow."

Aaron relaxes a little and leans into Dean, putting his hands on Dean's biceps and laying his forehead on Dean's shoulder for a minute.

Dean kisses the top of Aaron's head. "Also, I hate hospitals." He murmurs in Aaron's ear. "You'll never see me there, trust me."

All the tension drains out of Aaron and he smiles. "Good." He pulls away and takes Dean's hand. "C'mon, Sammy's waiting."

Dean smiles and leans up to kiss Aaron's temple before they walk out of the bathroom together.

Sam's sprawled across the bed with a mischievous grin on his face. "Since you two took FOREVER, the bed is mine now." He makes a show of stretching his long arms and legs. "Go get your own."

"Oh, really?" Dean raises an eyebrow. He leans over and whispers in Aaron's ear, "Believe me, nothing a good tickling won't fix. You get his sides, I'll get his ribs."

"Yeah, really." Sam bites his lip. He knows what's coming but he doesn't care. He raises an eyebrow in return, egging Dean on.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to watch you squirm until you make room for us!" Dean smirks and pounces on Sam, his long fingers playing over Sam's ribs.

Sam shrieks as both Dean and Aaron tickle him. He wiggles away from one only to run into the other. "Nooo stop!" He giggles breathlessly.

"Never!" Dean laughs and shares a look with Aaron, both of them still tormenting Sam. "Not until you admit defeat!"

"Never!" Sam manages to reply.

Aaron chuckles and digs his fingers in harder. "I guess we'll never stop then."

"Nope!" Dean keeps tickling. "We could do this all day." He grins at Sam's squirming and giggling. It won't be long before he gives in.

Sam holds out for five more minutes before panting out, "Okay, okay! I surrender! Shit, just stop already!"

Dean grins smugly and nods at Aaron's questioning look, pulling back and flopping down on the bed next to Sam. "Scoot over, bitch."

When they both stop, Sam goes limp in the middle of the bed, gasping for breath. "I can't move." He gasps. "You killed me, jerk."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Dean chuckles. He and Aaron both manhandle Sam, shoving him a little to make more room. "Freakishly long legs." Dean mutters.

"Shut up." Sam's breathing is almost back to normal. "You said you like my legs."

Aaron grins and settles in behind Sam.

"I do, but they're a bitch to move around." Dean grins and settles down facing Sam, running one hand up his thigh.

Sam smiles. "You brushed your teeth, right?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just slants his mouth over Dean's and kisses him.

Dean opens his mouth to answer but he barely takes a breath before Sam's kissing him. He hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around Sam, pulling him closer.

Sam gives an answering hum and nips Dean's lip. Aaron presses against Sam's back, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Dean pulls away after a second and kisses Sam's nose, smiling at him as he makes a little trail of kisses across Sam's jaw.

Sam smiles back and tilts his head, giving Dean more room. Aaron leans forward over Sam's shoulder to catch Dean's mouth in a kiss.

Sam wiggles out from in between them to give them room, and Aaron takes full advantage. He presses Dean onto his back and props himself on his elbow next to him.

Dean nibbles gently on Aaron's lower lip, his hands going to Aaron's shoulders. He shivers slightly when he feels Sam's hands on his chest.

Aaron moans softly and returns the nip. Sam slides his hands up over Dean's pecs, intentionally avoiding Dean's nipples. He grins at Dean's annoyed huff and suddenly slips his hands back down to pinch them.

Dean accidentally bites a little harder than usual on Aaron's lip when Sam pinches. He wasn't expecting that!

Aaron makes a soft noise, not expecting the hard bite. He recovers quickly tho and pulls back. "Lets see if we can reenact you coming untouched." He murmurs huskily. He and Sam settle in on either side of Dean.

Dean's breathing is getting heavier as Sam keeps rubbing his nipples absently. He groans at the words and throws his head back on the pillow. "Why did I ever agree to a threesome?"

"Because," Aaron gets one of Dean's hands and pins it, gesturing for Sam to do the same. "you secretly like it when we tease you."

Dean bites his lip in anticipation. He certainly can't deny that. "I still think you're gonna be the death of me."

Aaron doesn't respond, and a second later both he and Sam take a nipple into their mouths, sucking hard.

Dean should've seen it coming, but he's still surprised when they start sucking at the same time. He arches and gasps, his cock twitching in his boxers.

Sam and Aaron smirk and set up an alternating system of sucking and licking, intent on driving Dean to the edge.

Dean's eyes fall closed and his hips buck up, desperate for some friction or relief. "God, Sam!" He cries out when his brother's teeth graze his nipple, whining at the dual sensation of Aaron's tongue.

Aaron pulls back and blows cool air over the wet nipple. "Shh, just let go babe. Feels so good, doesn't it?" He licks, flicking his tongue quickly over the nipple in front of him. "Let go and come."

Dean moans brokenly and shivers at the cool air. "Fuck, please..." His hips jerk up and his chest heaves with each suck.

"Cmon, babe." Aaron lowers his head and bites Dean's nipple before curling his tongue around it. Sam gives his broad strokes with his tongue and Aaron sucks.

Dean starts struggling halfheartedly then, his arms straining in their grip as he writhes one the bed. "A-ah, oh fu-uck!" He chokes out when Sam bites, finally reaching his climax and coming in his boxers.

Sam moans and reaches down to rub his own dick through his boxers as Dean comes hard.

Dean whines softly as he shudders through the aftershocks. He notices Sam jerking himself off and locks eyes with Aaron. "Make him come, babe."

Aaron pulls back with one last kiss to Dean's nipple and reaches for Sam, kissing him hard. Sam moans, and Aaron knocks his hand away to stroke Sam's dick himself.

Dean manages to shift enough to kiss Aaron's neck and cup him through his boxers. Aaron's hips jerk into Dean's hand and he moans into Sam's mouth. He kisses Sam harder and jerks him faster, bringing his other hand to rub Sam's stomach. Dean reaches up and drags his nails across Sam's belly.

Sam whimpers, already on edge from watching Dean, and comes. Aaron moans at the little whimpers Sam lets out and bucks his hips into Dean's hand one more time before coming with a soft cry.

Dean kisses Aaron's ear and licks gently, and strokes Sam's stomach, til they both stop shaking. They collapse in a pile of sweaty limbs, all sated and relaxed.

Sam snuggles up to Dean with a goofy little grin on his face. "God." He slurs. "That was so fucking hot."

Aaron chuckles and kisses Sam's shoulder. "Yeah, it was."

Dean chuckles and drops a quick kiss on Sam's lips before leaning over to kiss Aaron. "I take it back, threesomes are awesome, especially when I have two of the hottest guys."

"Damn straight." Aaron grins. "Or maybe straight isn't the right word..."

Sam laughs and Dean rolls his eyes. "Idiot." He murmurs fondly with a yawn, stretching out to trace little random patterns on Aaron's back. "How long can you stay?"

Aaron sighs happily. "My mom works late tonight, so a few more hours."

"Well you know we don't mind you staying here, right Sammy?" Dean smiles down at Sam.

"No," Sam shakes his head sleepily, "Don't mind." He rolls over and worms even closer to Aaron, who chuckles and him in.

Dean laughs quietly and crawls around to press his chest to Aaron's back, yawning against his shoulder. "You up for a little nap?:

"Sure, babe." Aaron reaches behind him and pats Dean's thigh. "Sleep well, don't throw up on us."

"I'll try." Dean smiles and hums sleepily. His eyes fall shut and it's not long before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun Dun Dun...* a bit of Aaron's tragic backstory is revealed....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> (Until the next part)

Dean wakes up an hour or so later, tangled in a mess of arms and legs. He carefully untangles himself and sighs as he stands up, heading for the bathroom. 

Aaron and Sam both reach for each other in their sleep, snuggling close. Dean comes back and sees it, smiling. He bites his lip and gets his phone, snapping a picture quickly. It never hurts to have blackmail for later.

Aaron twitches at the little click of the camera but doesn't wake up. He just buries his nose in Sam's hair and settles down. 

Dean chuckles quietly and lays back down, nuzzling Aaron's neck and holding him with a sigh. 

Aaron twitches awake at that. "Hmm?" He mumbles sleepily, turning around partly to look at Dean. 

"Hi." Dean smiles fondly. Aaron look so freaking adorable when he's sleepy. "Don't mind me, you can go back to sleep."

Aaron smiles back and shifts onto his back, manhandling Sam with him so Sam's half on his chest. He wraps his free arm around Dean and pulls him close. Sam makes a soft sleepy sound, and Aaron kisses Dean's cheek before falling back asleep.

Dean strokes Aaron's cheek as he falls asleep. He shifts closer to Sam and kisses his hair. 

Sam hums and instinctively moves a little closer. 

Dean smiles and presses little kisses all across Sam's sleeping face. He pulls back eventually with a little sappy smile and strokes Sam's hair. 

Sam shifts under the kisses, the corners of his mouth turning up. "De..." He sighs in his sleep. 

"Right here, Sammy." Dean whispers. He can't resist the urge to lean in and press another small kiss to the mole on Sam's upper lip. 

Sam's eyes blink open and he sighs, a tiny smile coming over his face. "Love you..."

Dean brings his hand up to cup Sam's cheek, laying his head on Aaron's chest to be closer to Sam. "Love you too." 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes. Dean rests his forehead against Sam's and decides to close his eyes just for one more minute...

Aaron wakes up a while later and looks at the clock. "Dean, babe, I gotta go." He strokes deans cheek where Deans head is resting on his chest, shifting out from under him. 

Dean makes a sleepy questioning noise as he opens his eyes. It takes him a second to wake up and he nods, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, lemme wake up." He sits up slowly a second later and holds out his hand to Aaron. 

Aaron takes it and steadies him, leaning in to give him a kiss. Dean returns it eagerly albeit a bit sleepily. He pulls back with a smile, but it morphs into a slight frown when Sam comes back into the room. "Where did you go?" 

"Relax De," Sam chuckles, "I had to use the bathroom." 

Aaron gets up and gets dressed before coming back to the bed to kiss them both goodbye. "Bye sweetheart." He smiles at Sam. 

"Bye." Sam smiles back. 

"I'll walk you out." Dean gets up. "Be right back Sammy." 

"Okay." Sam flops back down on the bed. 

Aaron and Dean walk down together. At the door, Aaron turns to him. "We good, babe?" 

"Yep, thanks for coming, handsome." Dean smiles and leans in to give Aaron a kiss. 

Aaron kisses back, giving a tiny nip to Deans lip. "No problem. See you tomorrow." 

Sam looks up when Dean comes back in. "Still feeling okay, Dean?" 

Dean smiles and flops on the bed next to Sam. "M'okay, Sammy." 

"Awesome," Sam grins, "do you wanna eat something? There's still some soup left." 

Dean bites his lip, thinking whether he wants to eat or not. Eventually he nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll go get it." 

Sam shakes his head. "Naw, I'll get it, Dean." Sam smiles and pushes Dean to lay down. "I'll be back." 

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiles gratefully. He curls up and burrows under the covers with a soft sigh. 

Sam comes back a minute later with a warm bowl of soup. "Here, De. I got crackers and ginger ale too." 

Dean sits up slowly and takes the bowl. "Thanks Sammy." He kisses Sam's cheek and starts sipping the soup. 

Sam smiles and pats his arm. "No problem. Don't eat too much, kay?" 

Dean hums absently in answer and offers Sam crackers. Sam accepts them, munching contentedly. "Mom called while you were sleeping, she and dad are going out to dinner." 

 

"She's feeling better then." Dean nods approvingly and turns to grin at Sam. "I wonder what we could do with the house all to ourselves." 

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're still recovering, De. You should sleep."

"You're no fun." Dean pouts and sighs as he finishes his soup, taking a long sip of ginger ale. "Can we at least make out?" 

"Yes, Dean." Sam smiles fondly. "We can. I just don't want you to overexert yourself and get sick again."

"Who said I was gonna do anything?" Dean winks. "You'd be doing all the work." He chuckles.

Sam rolls his eyes again with a shrug. "You still dizzy at all?"

"Just a little when I sit up. I'm sure it'll pass soon enough." Dean cups Sam's cheek and turns his head to look at him. "Hey, thanks for taking care of me." 

Sam smiles and blushes a little. "No problem, De. You always take care of me, I'm glad I can return the favor.

"You're the only I'd willingly let take care of me." Dean murmurs and smiles at Sam's blush, pecking his lips softly. 

Sam returns the little kiss with a quiet sigh. "That's a compliment, right?" He smiles.

"It's a fact." Dean mutters.

Sam pulls Dean closer. "I guess I'll have to stick around then, someone's gotta take care of you." 

"As if I'd let you go anywhere else." Dean chuckles and kisses Sam's forehead, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Love your hair."

"Thanks." Sam smiles, leaning into Dean's hand. "Love your hands." 

"Love your dimples." Dean chuckles at the little blush that creeps up on Sam's face and leans in to kiss one pink cheek. "I could go on and on. I love so many things about you; your hair, your dimples, and that little mole there." 

Sam blushes. "I love your eyes, and your freckles." He strokes a finger over deans freckled cheekbones. 

Then it's deans turn to blush. "You know I don't like my freckles."

"So?" Sam raises his eyebrow. "You know I don't like my miles." He hums and looks Dean over. "I also really love your mouth."

"I do agree with that, these lips were made to suck dick after all." Dean grins and kisses the little mole on Sam's upper lip. 

Sam giggles and rests his hands in deans shoulders. "Mm I like them better when they're on my stomach, sucking marks..."

"Yeah?" Dean chuckles and trails his lips down Sam's cheek, brushing over Sam's mouth and chin. "I like them there too." 

Sam bites his lip. "Your mouth and hands are my favorite things about you. And your eyes." 

"I like your eyes too." Dean nibbles on Sam's jawline. "Love how they shift colors." 

Sam blushes and tips his chin higher, silently inviting Dean to kiss his neck. "Which color is your favorite?" He asks quietly. 

Dean grins and runs a light finger down Sam's neck, leaning in to let his lips brush the skin. "Hazel. When the light hits your eyes just right, and all the colors mix into one." 

Sam shivers a little. "I love your eyes because they're such a brilliant shade of green and so expressive." 

Dean licks a stripe up Sam's neck, pausing on his pulse point for a bite. "Love your mouth too. Such pretty, pink lips that go so pliant and soft when I kiss them." 

Sam shivers again. "Love your mouth because you kiss me like I'm precious, like I'm the only thing in the world." He says breathlessly. 

"You are." Dean whispers, sucking a mark on Sam's neck. "What about my hands, why do you like em?" 

Sam moans softly, trying to concentrate. "Your hands...I love the way you touch me. Its firm but gentle and loving. And the callouses feel so good." Sam blushes a little. 

Dean squeezes Sam's hand, biting harder at his neck. "What else? What else do you love about me?" 

"Love your nipples." Sam gasps out. "Love the way you lose it when I play with them." His hands stroke down deans back. 

Dean pulls back to admire his handiwork, running a finger over the mark he made. "I love every inch of you. Your legs, your eyes, your lips," Dean shifts down Sam's body, brushing his lips over his stomach. "And your stomach." 

Sam shudders as deans lips brush his stomach, his hands in deans hair now. "Please." He pushes Deans head down gently. 

Dean starts kissing wetly down Sam's stomach, getting to his belly button and licking. 

Sam's muscles jump and twitch under deans mouth. "Ohh..." He sighs. "Feels so good." 

Dean keeps licking. He waits til Sam's eyes flutter shut, and then bites, sinking his teeth into the skin. 

Sam arches under him, hands tightening in Deans hair. "O-oh, yeah." 

One of Deans hands trails up to Sam's chest, thumb brushing over Sam's nipple. "Love your nipples too." He mutters, smirking against Sam's stomach and sucking a mark. 

Sam writhes at the two pleasurable sensations, moaning loudly. "Fuck, De..." He bites his lip, trying to quiet down a little. 

"Not exerting myself doesn't mean I can't make you come, right?" Dean whispers as he licks soothingly over the mark, tweaking Sam's left nipple. 

Sam shakes his head. "You can do it." He moans. "Please." 

"Come on then, baby boy." Dean bites down and sucks hard, tugging on Sam's nipple. 

Sam jerks and comes hard, twitching and whimpering. Some of it gets on deans chin. 

Dean rubs his nipple gently and licks the fresh mark. He sits up after a second, licking out to clean his chin off. 

"Wait!" Sam gasps. He tugs Dean til he gets the hint and comes up so Sam can lick his own come out if deans mouth and off his chin. 

"Fuck. Sammy." Dean breaths as they pull apart, hips shifting slightly. Just watching Sam come like that was enough to make him hard. 

Sam shudders and pushes his thigh against deans crotch. "Wanna come, De?" 

Dean starts humping Sam's thigh with a little moan. "Y-yeah." 

"Cmon then." Sam whispers before kissing him and grinding his thigh harder against Deans erection. He grips Deans butt and urges him on. 

Dean moans into the kiss, rubbing frantically against Sam's thigh. "Touch me please." He whispers. 

Sam squeezes a hand between them and flicks his thumb over the head of Deans dick. 

Dean moans shakily into the kiss, accidentally biting Sam's lip. "So close..." His hips move faster. 

Sam smirks and pulls away, shifting down to take deans nipple in his mouth, biting gently. 

A broken gasp tumbles from deans lips as he comes with two final thrusts to Sam's soft thigh. "O-oh, Sammy!" 

Sam grins as he pulls back, his hand still on deans ass and his other hand strokes deans dick lightly. 

Dean comes down from his high panting and a little wobbly, with a tight grip on Sam's shoulders. He sits up and grabs Sam's come covered hand, licking it clean. 

Sam moans softly and kisses Dean, licking into his mouth for every last bit. 

Dean pulls back after a while with a relaxed little smile in his face. "Love you, Sammy." 

Sam smiles. "Love you too, De."

Sam sighs and retrieves his boxers and deans after cleaning them up. "We better put these on so we can go to sleep." 

Dean puts his boxers on and wraps an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him close. "We're never sleeping in separate beds again." He kisses the top of Sam's head. 

"Nope." Sam agrees. He tucks his head under Deans chin and presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "Lemme know if you're gonna be sick, kay?" 

Dean settles down with a happy sigh. "Okay, but I don't think I will. I feel better." 

"Good." Sam murmurs sleepily. "Imma sleep now then..." His eyelashes brush deans neck as he shuts his eyes.

Dean nuzzles Sam's hair and kisses his temple before falling asleep as well.


End file.
